


Stargirl.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer flew Dahlia to Houston with the intentions of spending her birthday doing something she loved; being a nerd for space. It wasn’t until he saw her wearing one of his shirts that he realised that he wasn’t going to be able to pay attention to all the artefacts and history in front of him when he had something far more beautiful to look at.





	Stargirl.

“Dee, are you ready yet?” Spencer yelled in the direction of the bathroom, hoping he was loud enough for Dahlia to hear but not loud enough to wake the neighbours, knowing how annoying hotel room neighbours could be when they gave no care or regard for the people around them. It was early on a Saturday morning, around half eight and Spencer was trying desperately to find the tickets he had bought.

It was Dahlia’s birthday and Spencer wanted to do something special for her, after googling all the best space related tourist attractions in America he bought tickets to go visit the Houston Space Centre. Dahlia had recently completed the four years it took to get her PhD in Astronomy and Astrophysics but that didn’t mean for a second that her love for all things solar system had faded, if anything it had only increased because she knew so much about everything. It seemed like the perfect gift for someone who was edging closer and closer to becoming the astronomer she always wanted to be.

Needless to say Dahlia was thrilled and proceeded to give Spencer more kisses than he had ever received in one sitting (forty three to be exact, and it took an hour.) The centre was in Houston so he made sure he had the Friday before off from work so he could pick Dahlia from her apartment and then get to the airport. She dreaded to think about how much Spencer was spending on her, the tickets alone rounded up to around $80 and then when you added up the cost of the plane ride, the hotel and the addition of anything else they wanted to buy - it was more than anyone had ever spent on her.

“Coming!” Dahlia yelled back before looking back in the mirror, standing there in her underwear as she tried to work out what to do with her hair. She soon got tired of fussing with it and just gathered it all up and tied it in a bun on top of her head, then turning to look at her clothes. She frowned when she realised she had picked up a shirt of Spencer’s instead of her own, her shorts were still there so she hadn’t messed up too much. It wouldn’t be difficult to walk back out there and grab her shirt, Spencer had seen her in her underwear before despite not going any further so it wouldn’t be that big of an issue.

Instead of going out there and finding her actual shirt she reached down and picked up Spencer’s, it was soft and when she brought it up to her nose it smelt like whatever laundry detergent he used. She rarely wore a bra so when she slipped it on and began to do the buttons up she made sure to do them up high enough not to reveal any cleavage, the white fabric didn’t do a great job of hiding her nipples pressing up against it but it was suitable enough to go out in public in, besides she was used to that feeling by now.

She slipped on the denim shorts but they were completely covered up by the shirt, Spencer was quite the bit taller than Dahlia and despite being skinny he was still larger than her. Dahlia solved this problem by gathering the front of the shirt and tied it into a loose knot, it allowed everyone to see she wasn’t naked underneath and also kept the material out of the way. She rolled up the sleeves to around her elbows and took one last look in the mirror, the look was a little mismatched with her rainbow socks and boyfriend’s shirt but it somehow still was her style.

“The centre opens at nine and it’ll take us thirty six minutes to drive there so if we leave now we’ll be- is that my shirt?” Spencer found himself staring as Dahlia exited the bathroom, walking straight over to where her trusty boots were placed under the desk before picking them up and walking back over to the bed to put them on. His eyes followed her the whole time, he’d heard tales from Morgan about how women apparently loved to wear a guy’s clothes after sex or when try were trying to seduce someone and Spencer felt his heart rise into his throat.

He always thought she looked gorgeous, impossible so; like her own little universe, bursting with colour. This was somehow on a whole new level and Spencer didn’t know that was even possible, he was certain there were probably studies as to why men found a woman wearing their clothes so attractive but right now he felt like a complete and utter idiot who’d had his mind completely cleared of anything but thoughts about how much he liked seeing her in his shirt.

“Yep.” Dahlia looked up at Spencer after tying the shoelaces on her left boot, she immediately noticed the look on his face and took it as distaste than the shock it actually was portraying. She stopped smiling and sat up straight, looking round for the shirt she had intended to grab in the first place. “Should I not be wearing it? I accidentally grabbed it and thought I may as well try it on, never wore a boyfriend’s clothes before.” She laughed awkwardly as she tried to read Spencer’s face. Profiling was his thing, she just liked to ask people how they were feeling and hope that they told the truth; blessed with blissful naivety her mother used to say.

“No! No, it’s okay. You can wear it.” Spencer clarified, almost instantly regretting the decision. Not because he didn’t think Dahlia looked good in his shirt or because he didn’t want her in it but he already knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off of her. Not that it was anything new, he struggled usually to not have his eyes constantly glued to her when she was so effortlessly captivating. Spencer cleared his throat and glanced around before spotting the tickets, he darted forward and picked them up and breathed a sigh of relief for being able to change the subject. “Well, let’s go!”

Spencer knew as soon as they arrived to the Space Centre and Dahlia hurried ahead to get to the information desk what a mistake he had made. She looked positively adorable bundled up in his shirt and also hot in a way he wasn’t used to, they’d been dating for a few months now but were flirting for months before anything became official and his attraction had never been sexual. That just wasn’t something that contributed to their connection to one another, the physical attraction was there but sex had never really been brought up.

But seeing her in his clothing, a sign to any other man or woman that might try to eye her up that she was taken - it was extremely appealing to Spencer who usually didn’t think all that much about the whole ‘possession’ thing some men held with their women. In no way did Dahlia belong to him, he didn’t want that but if she were to then he would belong to her.

“There’s so much to see! We could go to the starship gallery, the independence plaza, the- oh okay we’re going to the astronaut gallery never mind I’ve decided.” Dahlia reached down for Spencer’s hand without taking her eyes off of the little map she had been given, working out where the gallery was before starting to walk, pulling Spencer along with her. He just smiled and followed along beside her, eager to whatever he could to please the birthday girl.

A lot of other people seemed to have the same idea as Dahlia and when they arrived the gallery was pretty full, not full enough to stop them from going it but full enough to make the room quite warm. It was already a hot day despite it being early which meant it would only get worse, Spencer was relieved that Dahlia had convinced him to wear one of the few t-shirts he owned as the fabric was much lighter than one of his shirts; he couldn’t imagine how Dahlia was surviving wearing one.

It was when he looked at her who was at the time looking at the shuttle launch entry suit that he realised why she was doing fine, she had undone a few of the buttons of the shirt. Still not enough to be deemed as inappropriate for public but enough for Spencer to look away quickly and feel bad for looking down her cleavage.

“They have Pete Conrad’s Apollo 12 suit over there, I’m just going to…go look.” Spencer told her before scurrying away, so quickly that by the time Dahlia looked up from the sign she had been reading he was gone. It hadn’t hit her yet why he was acting a little strange, Spencer in himself was a little strange so it wasn’t uncommon for him to confuse her a bit, it didn’t worry her though because she always ended up working out what was going on.

The rest of the day went on in a similar pattern, Spencer thanked god despite not believing in him for not having Dahlia undo anymore buttons but he kept finding himself getting distracted from all the fascinating attractions in front of him because he was so dumbfounded by how attracted he was to Dahlia in his damn shirt.

By the end of the day Dahlia had caught on fully to Spencer acting weird, she still didn’t know why but on multiple occasions she had caught him just looking at her. It wasn’t until they were back at the hotel after a long day that she confronted him about it.

“Are you alright?” Spencer looked from his cup of coffee, looking instead to Dahlia who was perched on the edge of their bed. He frowned and to recall why she could be asking him that question, it only hit him after her next sentence. “You’ve been acting a bit strange today.” He pondered on whether or not he was going to tell her the real reason, quickly deciding he didn’t want to keep any secrets from her even if it was embarrassing on his behalf.

“You might find this hard to believe, but I’ve never seen a woman wear an item of my clothing.” He was clearly joking to start with, no one would find it hard to believe if they knew even the slightest bit about him but it was worth making fun of himself to see the smile that overcame Dahlia’s lips and the roll of her eyes. Once she heard the second half of his sentence all cockiness she was pretending to have faded away and she found herself feeling a little sheepish at the realisation that Spencer had been acting weird because he was looking at her in his shirt.

“It’s not hard to believe.” She teased before crawling up the bed and laying beside Spencer, he placed his coffee of the bedside table before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Dahlia had ditched the cute knot of his shirt and was now wearing it as normal, it swallowed up her small form and made Spencer feel even more protective of her. That he could explain, the stealing the clothes thing not so much. “You really like it?”

“I do. I’m not sure why I do, perhaps it’s because you look so beautiful.” Spencer shot her a tight lipped smile but it quickly became a toothy grin when Dahlia leant in and left a sweet kiss to the tip of his nose - her favourite place to kiss (“It’s so cute! It’s like a little button!” She had exclaimed one night after dinner with her brothers, a little too much wine entering her body.)

“Shut it, if anyone’s beautiful here it is you.” She said only a few centimetres away from Spencer’s face, staring into his beautiful brown eyes that were a similar colour to her own but reflecting more green. Dahlia then leant in and kissed him on the lips, her heart skipping a beat when Spencer’s hand came up and cupped her cheek like he did almost every time, they’d shared so many kisses by now and she was not even the slightest bit used to it.

Unbeknownst to the other, both Spencer and Dahlia started to think back to all the shirts in Spencer’s wardrobe and go through which one she would look best in. Dahlia also thought about what socks Spencer owned, he too liked colourful patterns but she could imagine they would be far too big for her dainty feet and would end up being more like knee socks.

She didn’t hate the idea though, maybe it would turn out to be another thing Spencer didn’t know he liked the look of.


End file.
